Bleach DXD
by brandoomleckie
Summary: this is a rewrite to last book sorry


\--I DO OWN BLEACH OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD THIS IS A STORY. I MADE WITHIN MY HEAD I WANT MY OC AND ICHIGO TO BE TWINS HE IS KINDA OP I DIDN"T WANT TO DO THAT BUT IT"S GONNA BE INTERESTING I HOPE NOW I WANT TO HAVE BETA READERS TO HELP ME WITH GRAMMAR IF I DON'T GET GOOD REVIEWS WITH MY GRAMMAR BUT TRYING MY BEST HERE SO LETS GET STARTED.

It was a raining day on July 15, 1991 twins were born on this day as Isshin and Masaki where superise to see the boy with white-black tip friey hair and and orange hair boy as well. with this Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin were shock to see twins as it was rare for a male shiba clan member two have twin male boys. girls were different though so Ksuke had to explain to Isshin about this before he flip his lid. But to Kisuke surpise he didn't need two say anything as Isshin and Maski were happy with the two boys so he Didn't want to bring it up.

"masaki my wife what should we call our babies". said Isshin

Hmm she thought then said "this one (as she pick here right arm up) this Kou the other one (as she pick up her left arm )this is Ichigo" said masaki

 **(time skip to 9 years later in Kouh town kung fu dojo)**

As Kou Ichigo were now now nine years old and was practicing kung fu and then sensei said "all right i wont you two spar against each other and who ever is still standing will be in the tourment so frist up Tatsuki Arisawa Vs. Kou Koursaki" as the two people stood up and went two their places amd bow and got in two a stance the sensai said "you two ready " as both shook their head yes begianas Tasuki went trowards Kou and rather fast for a 9 year old kid but Kou just dodged and block as it was easy to react on his instinct and she geeting tried as Kou was looking for a break and hit her she went down tried and ashamed szhe lost but maybe this is a good lesson you can't always win Tatsuki lost and then saw a hand she grab it and got pickup to see the sensai and both bowed "winner is Kou.

stay Kou you next oppoent is Ichigo Kurosaki" everyone quited and you mice squeak that was how intense this match is going to beas Ichigo and Kou Two strongest twins up to face each other sensai said ready they both nooded Begain Kou on the offense with Ichigo one defense as Kou was going allout punches and kicks and Ichigo blocking and dodged and conter-attack both were good then Kou on the defense now and back up match over out of bounds Ichigo wins. Kou loses Kou i lost out bound why crying so upset that he lost but everyone sweat drop at the twin action

Sensai said "get over it Ichigo wins he had no chioce to put you out of bounds he knew you are a tough oppoent so he used logic and stragery to beat you not just the power of the fist just stragery"

Kou got up and bowed to Ichigo his brother and sensai. then sensai notice it was time for home and dissmissed his students Kou Ichigo got their rain coats and Their mother very proud of her boys " _I hope you are ready my babies i have hopes that you will awaken for some reason i have bad filling about this_ " she thought as they were by walking by a river bank and as she felt something coming she look as her sons were running torward the monster and she grab her son and using her bow to protact her babies but all of the sudden she lost her Quincy powers and still protacting her boys then blackout out dead lifeless

( **Kous inner world)**

Kou woke in a upside down world when lookup their was a white magma volcaino with a desert sorrounding it and he look down and saw a sky so am i falling but he walking on diamond glass over the sky as the white magma started to fall to make a dragon human-hybrid and a person who look like him but white clothes and red iris slit pupil and black sclera black hair-white tips and a white skin then their was a person with white hair-blacktips white clock white black flame desgin his hair cover one eye and the other had blue dragon-eyes. as he question them "who are you people where are we what is your names" said kou. our name ... huh? what was your name"

... well looks like your not to know are name so well tell in time and your mom is dead and brother and you are safe they said Kou freaked out moms dead heartbroken started to rain magma from the volcaino and now he is sad we can help you get stronger ask you dad and the person thats caring you these question what are hollows, soul reapers, Quincys, devils, fallen angels, and lastly angels.ask them to train to unlock your powers he nodded and said goodbye for now magma still raining i hate the this rain hurts me.

 **(Ichigos inner world)**

as Ichigo woke up in a side ways towers of kouh town looking around and he looked up and saw a guy like him and a guy was waring blackclock flowing around him the same as he couldent hear his name so the told him he was'nt ready and then rain and then he qot to ask questions for whom he being carried.

 **(Kiskue shop)**

as both boys wake up and ask is mom reallty gone the ex captain nodded his head they cried and cried worrying about their sisters and dad now moms gone. but they had a question to be answered they said what are Soul Reapers, Hollows Qunicys, and Devil, Fallen Angels, Angels. Dad ask how did you know those names Kou and Ichigo said they were in a weird world and saw people their. Don't know there names and explaided everything both had two different things and yet slimmer powers.well they explained everything to the kids.

 **(time skip to 6 years later)**

they changed well one did Ichigo was the most hurt and had a permerent scrowl on his face to hide his emotions but still Ichigo. Kou Who was still energtic, kind, happy, serouis at time, smart, strong like Ichigo, now he can beat ichigo in a tie in a fight and they are always fighting in challeges their fights are now 50 Kou win 50 Ichigo wins and 150 ties and games or what ever they do they are top of the class every year and now they have anew school going to go to Kouh acdamey for the frist time in 3 years since today is now coed.

 **NOW I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS VERISON OF OF BLEACH X HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ONE OVER POWERWED BUT MAYBE LATE THEY WILL BUT NOT YET IM SORRY FOR MAKLING THIS HARD LATER GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REWITE**


End file.
